parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Plumed Basilisk
The green basilisk lizard (Basiliscus plumifrons) is also called a plumed or double-crested basilisk; but its amazing ability to run on water gives this species its most recognizable moniker: the Jesus Christ lizard. Abundant in the tropical rain forests of Central America, from southern Mexico to Panama, green basilisks spend much of their time in the trees and are never far from a body of water. When threatened, they can drop from a tree into the water and sprint, upright, about 5 feet (1.5 meters) per second across the surface. To accomplish this, they have long toes on their rear feet with fringes of skin that unfurl in the water, increasing surface area. As they rapidly churn their legs, they slap their splayed feet hard against the water, creating a tiny air pocket that keeps them from sinking, provided they maintain their speed. They can move along the surface like this for 15 feet (4.5 meters) or more. When gravity eventually does take over, the basilisk resorts to its excellent swimming skills to continue its flight. Part of the iguana family, green basilisks grow to about 2 feet (61 centimeters) in length, including their long, whip-like tail. Males have distinctive, high crests on their heads and backs, which they use to impress females. Pregnant females prepare a shallow trench where they lay up to 20 eggs. The mother then leaves the eggs to hatch on their own. Hatchlings are born with the ability to run (on land and water), climb, and swim. Green basilisks are omnivores, surviving on a diet of plant material, insects, fruit, and small vertebrates. They are common throughout their range and have no special status, but abundant natural predators like snakes and birds keep these amazing lizards on their toes. Gallery Basalisk Lizard.jepg.png Lisa and lizard.png TJB Basalisk.png Star Meets Plumed Basilisk.png Zoo Miami Basilisk.png Ee-Lectric COTT.png MMHM Basalisk.png BTKB Basilisk.jpeg Books DSC 4889.JPG IMG_0516.JPG E9884C1F-9E89-43E1-BFB8-4C1575771792.jpeg CE57D611-DCBB-4F3F-ADFD-4114E798066A.jpeg 48A7CBF1-4511-49CD-B867-9D2DCFCC6158.jpeg B3171A2D-79C9-47A6-A046-C2882A7D3CC1.jpeg 38C97FBE-1DAB-4BEE-8739-9D836C1C06C6.jpeg 4F72539F-A717-4424-B557-95FE808C3950.jpeg AF77163C-ECA7-43F7-BDE0-0D373C29167B.jpeg 470861F6-C816-499D-90F5-0D761973905D.jpeg 94F3E69B-BF95-4322-9466-1C007C2467DF.jpeg 1A8D7686-003B-4332-A316-7E4F5D6A00E6.jpeg 6B3E156A-6173-4AC5-8183-26836631A226.jpeg 0C684DB3-6168-45A1-8745-E96BAC8CD7D2.jpeg BB639360-A631-45DA-A5C1-737CA52688A6.jpeg See Also * Brown Basilisk Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Lizards Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Robot and Monster Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Extreme Rainforest Animals Category:Extremely weird animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals